Hypergate
by SG15Z
Summary: Sequel to The Red Planet Rewritten. The SGC discovers a third Stargate and much more. A little bit of a crossover of Jackie Chan Adventures
1. Prologue

Hypergate 

Type: Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure

Rating: G 

Season: Season 7

Summary: The SGC discovers a third Stargate and much more. Kind of a crossover of Jackie Chan Adventures.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate I'm just borrowing the Characters and Ideas.

Prequel: The Red Planet

Sequel: the next one will be called 3004. I will reveal what it's about later.

Author's Note: Here you go, The Prologue to the sequel of The Red Planet. I call it Hypergate. Why? It'll be obvious in a future chap. If you have not read The Red Planet, read it first cause you'll be a little lost here if you haven't (Just a little). ~SG15Z

**_Prologue_**

Deep in another galaxy on a planet completely black and made of Legos where several Loci Mother Ships, which are domed shaped and the diameter equals 'bout ¼ the size of our moon, and some sort of cone at the bottom, are in orbit of the planet, as well as a huge Goa'uld fleet. At the Stargate on the planet Seth, Ra, Hathor, Tanith, and Apophis stood at the end of a red carpet as the Gate opened. Six Dragon Guards appeared and lined up on each side of the Stargate and Shin-Du came through, followed by his First Prime with Jacob whom was handcuffed. Then the wormhole disengaged.

"What did they say?" said Ra.

"They said they will allow us to rejoin the System Lords," said Shin-Du, "After we get rid of the Tau'ri, Tok'ra, and Asgard threats."

"Good then we can continue with the plan. The Loci Prime Minister says it will be a few months before all the planet destroyers are completed."

"Where is the Prime Minister anyway?" They walked away from the Stargate.

"He is on his way with the rest of his remaining fleets."

"Good, and I'll get my Jaffa to start probing this Tok'ra's mind. Soon all the enemies of the Goa'uld will be crushed."

To be continued…


	2. Another Stargate?

Hypergate 

Summary: The SGC discovers a third Stargate and much more. Kind of a crossover of Jackie Chan Adventures

Disclaimer: Same

AN: Um for that review, If you read correctly you would see this is a sequel and that Shin-Du was introduced at the end of The Red Planet, and he had a description, and no he doesn't look exactly like the Shin-Du on Jackie Chan Adventures. Now the whole Jacob on that planet thing will be featured a little more in this Fic (including the name of the planet as well as were it is.), but that was just to tell you what happened to Jacob and to tie this story in with The Red Planet. ~SG15Z**__**

**_Chapter 1: Another Stargate?_**

Back at the SGC SG-1 was in the Briefing Room with General Hammond as Daniel spoke. 

"According to the Teal'c, the Goa'uld those Jaffa that attacked us belong to Shin-Du. He was one of eight demon sorcerers in Chinese mythology. He had unspeakable power that he drew from 12 talismans, each representing a unique power of an animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Also each the demon, was said to be locked away in eight portals that could only be opened by the Pankou Box. 

"Obviously, The Pankou Box, and the talismans must be some sorts of Goa'uld technology. All of the Talismans and the Pankou Box were discovered and put in a top-secret lab in the US were some scientists studied it. They couldn't make them do anything, which could be a good thing."

"So," said the General, "how did Shin-Du escape?"

"I don't know. He could have escaped way in the past and found a way off the planet. Anyway we also got information from the Tok'ra that Shin-Du captured Jacob and…" 

The alarms went off and the technician said, "Off-world activation repeat off-world activation."

"There's currently no teams off-world."

Then in the control room, they heard the sound of the "kawooosh" behind the Iris and then Iris opened by itself.

"Why did the Iris open?" said Hammond.

"I don't know sir it's not responding." said the technician, "It can't be the Asgard cause our whole base would be losing power right now."

They watched, as yellow energy staff weapon blasts came through, and four teenagers appeared wearing military outfits with guns and everything. One of them pressed something on his watch and a yellow, glowing ring appeared around them, then 2 similar rings at the top and bottom appeared from the middle ring. Then the rings returned to the middle one as the teens disappear, and finally the middle ring disappears.

"Whoa!" said Jack.

*****

"Thanks to our satellites," said Carter, "We were able to track the teenagers by looking for similar energy patterns those rings created. Obviously, they were some sorts of teleportation, like Goa'uld Rings. They went to a High School in a small town in Texas called Santa Fe."

"Also," said Daniel, "Previous satellite footage shows that they transported something big. The same size as our Stargate."

"You mean," said Hammond, "There's another Stargate out there."

"It's possible."

"Where did they put it?"

"Well the Football field opened up, and they lowered it in."

"Then you have a go. Find out as much as you can. Like where they found it, and make sure, they don't show or mention the Stargate to anyone else, dismissed."

*****

Then at Santa Fe High School, which is a two-story AAAA School in Galveston County, all of SG-1 entered the side door that faces the parking lot and went down the Main Hallway. As they walked down the hall they passed the Gym and some other doors for the Nurse, counselor, ect, until they reached the Main Office, and asked the people behind the desk to speak to the Principal. The people at the desk were not surprised to see Military since the military are at the school every once and a while for various things.

They entered Principal Loftin's office closing the door behind them. "How may I help you four," she said.

"We've looked at some satellite photos of you all transporting a large circular device here and hiding it underneath the Football field." You could already see the nervousness in her face, "We want to ask you a few questions about it."

"I will answer your questions once you tell me your names, and what base you work at."

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, and Murry. We work at a converted Nuclear Mission Cilo in the Cheyenne Mountain."

"You mean the Cheyenne Mountain Complex."

"Yes."

"Then please follow me." They walked to the Gym and stood at half court in the circle. "I suggest getting inside the Circle."

"Why does this feel…" said Jack as Goa'uld Rings transported them to a room which appeared to be underground. "… familiar?"

"This way." They walked down a hallway until they came to a door. She opened it, they entered, and they saw a Stargate. The room looked almost exactly like the Gateroom at the SGC. Then Daniel looked at the opposite side of the room and almost falls down. The others turned and saw a replica of the cover stones found Giza only there were eight outer stones. There were Chinese symbols in the inner track. In addition, on each one was a different Trigram. It was also made of a nicer looking stone.

"Where did you find this," asked Daniel.

"At an archeological dig in China along with the Stargate, but that's not all." She walked to the wall on the left side of the Stargate and pressed a button. The wall behind the Stargate opened and they saw a separate room where what appears to be a Stargate only there were two extra Chevrons that look different. They were straighter, and extend across the entire inner ring. In addition, the symbols on it are letters, numbers, symbols that resemble the Star and Pound keys on a telephone, and a star in a Pound key.

To be continued…

*****

Well tell me what you think. Just press the little purple button. And sorry if I didn't say what Mrs. Loftin looked like, but she only appears in a couple of chapters. She's not exactly an important character. ~SG15Z


	3. The Attack

Hypergate 

**_Chapter 2: The Attack_**

"What is that?" asked Daniel.

"It's called a Hypergate. A student who has been studying the Stargate built it."

"Who did?" asked Sam.

"I did," said a 15 year old boy, with curly, brown hair, about 5' 11", wearing glasses and a gold cross necklace on a string. "My name is Ryan, not only did I build the Hypergate I also made it better than the Stargate. First off I made it a two-way wormhole."

"No way."

"I can show you how later Major Carter. Now I also made it where more than one Hypergate can be active at the same time. Along with that, they each have a number. No specific coordinates, which allows it to dial to other Hypergates on the same planet. Also as safety I made it where you can see the other side of the Hypergate and made wormhole travel so fast it's an instant, and each Hypergate has a built-in Iris that only a few can open and close."

"Whoa! You've been busy."

"Yes I built it last year and have been traveling to other worlds my Placement ship has been putting them. I also found a DHD with the Stargate, which allowed me to make DHDs for the Hypergate Network."

"You are one of the teenagers that came through our Stargate yesterday," said Teal'c.

"So you do talk. Yes I am, my team was on a mission on P5X-798. Some Jaffa ambushed us, which is unusual since most of the planets we have Hypergates on are in Galaxies that the Goa'uld don't inhabit. The only way out was the Stargate they brought with them. Those glowing rings are like Goa'uld Rings. I invented it myself."

Then they heard the familiar sound of a gate-activation behind them.

"Off-world activation repeat off-world activation," said a technician on the intercom.

They looked towards the Hypergate as the 10th Chevron activating, and the inner ring stops and the 11th Chevron has two sides moving sideways, then lighting up, and an Iris closed and the Hypergate activated.

"Sir," said the technician to Ryan, "It's P5X-798."

"They must be trying to attack," said Ryan.

"Sir, they're increasing the power. We're having an overload." Then the computer exploded sending the technician to the ground. Then the alarms went off and the Hypergate DHD exploded. Ryan ran to a breaker box and shutdown the power and the Hypergate deactivated, and the emergency power came on.

"We better hurry before they attempt that again, cause I won't be able to shut in down on emergency power."

Then the inner ring started moving again.

"No!" The gate activated and the gate started drawing power from the other side. "OK. SG-1 I'm going to need your help."

*****

Now on P5X-798 we see a replica of Stonehenge with the Stargate on one side and an energy weapon like the one that destroyed the Beta Stargate at the SGC. Some glowing rings like the ones that engulfed the teenagers originally, appeared and Ryan and SG-1 appeared.

"Alright we better disarm this and get home before some Jaffa appear." They headed to the weapon and Ryan tried to disarm it every way he can think of while SG-1 watched out for Jaffa. Then he gave up and Carter took a shot at it as some Jaffa came and started firing at them. They all started shooting and Jack started getting impatient.

"Hurry it up Carter!" he said.

"I'm doing the best I can!" she said.

Then he had it. He took Teal'c's Staff and fired at the weapon. It shut down as well as did the Hypergate.

"Lets get out of here!"

Ryan headed for the DHD and started dialing when the weapon began to shoot out electrical surges, and one hit Ryan right when he hit the 11th symbol.

"Dang it!" 

They ran to the gate and pressed the red dome. Then Teal'c picked up Ryan and they headed through the Hypergate. Once on the other side the DHD was already repaired.

"You got a doctor," asked Jack.

"Not that can handle this," said Mrs. Loftin, "but you do."

"It will take a while to get to the SGC's Infirmary," said Sam.

"Not exactly. You see we know a shortcut. We picked a non-inhabited world with a Stargate to make as the only planet, besides Earth, to have a Stargate and a Hypergate. We called it the Terminal. I can dial it for you."

She looks at some papers and begins dialing on the DHD. Every time she pressed a number/letter, it stays lit for a second then it shuts off and that particular symbol lights up in a box at the top of the DHD. The gate activates and the Iris on the other side opens when the principal put her hand on a panel on the DHD.

"You better hurry," she said, "Do you have your GDOs."

"No," said Carter.

"Then I'll send a signal. Go!"

They entered the Event Horizon to a building with the Hypergate behind them and a Stargate on the other side of the room. There were a computer monitors all over the wall.

They headed to the Stargate DHD for that planet, and dialed Earth.

*****

"Well," said Janet, "He seems to be recovering, but I found something interesting on his EEG. There appears to be two brain waves. Both are jumbled together so tightly that the only reason they're noticeable is that electric shock. Apparently it looks like it caused a part of his brain to access the memories of whoever is in there."

"So how did the other 'person' get in his head," asked Sam.

"I don't know. It could have been on a past mission but it looks like he's had this other sleeping personality for quiet some time. I've calculated it to about five years ago. But not only did the shock cause memory access, but it also put him in a Coma. Plus his temperature has dropped to freezing levels."

To be continued…


End file.
